Forgotten Past
by Thrushwing
Summary: Snowpaw and Lightningpaw are BFF's and they know everything about each other. But as for Snowpaw's past, nobody seemed to know it. Or maybe somebody does know what happened but is afraid to tell. Full summary inside! Please read and review! :D
1. Allegiances

Full Summary: Snowpaw and Lightningpaw are BFF's and they know everything about each other. But as for Snowpaw's past, nobody seemed to know it. Or maybe somebody does know what happened but is afraid to tell, afraid to face the truth, deception, lies, and hate. But StarClan soon decides it's time for the truth to unfold and sends a prophecy to Snowpaw and leaves her wondering about it. And so Snowpaw goes on the journey of her lifetime about her lifetime.

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

_Leader_: Icestar – white she –cat

_Deputy: _Treepelt – light brown tabby tom

_Medicine Cat:_ Dawnflower – tortoiseshell – and – white she – cat

_Warriors: Toms and she – cats without kits_

Sunpelt – orange tabby tom

Tanglefur – long – haired gray tom

Falconheart – tabby she - cat

Rainpelt – bluish she – cat

Wildpelt – long – haired brown tom

Foxclaw - reddish tom

Moonflight – silver – blue she – cat

_Apprentices:_

Snowpaw – white she – cat with pale gray flecks

Lightningpaw – light brown tabby tom

_Queens: she – cats expecting or nursing kits_

Nightflower – black she – cat, expecting

_Elders: Former warriors, now retired_

Scarface – dark brown with a long scar between his eyes

Flowertail – white she – cat with ginger patches

**Windclan**

_Leader:_ Runningstar – black and white tom

_Deputy:_ Swiftfoot – orange tabby tom

_Medicine Cat:_ Hawkfeather – brown tom

_Warriors: Toms and she – cats without kits_

Graywhisker – gray tom

Softfur – undersized white she – cat

Rabbitfur – fluffy white tabby she – cat

Mousetail – brown she – cat

Flowerpetal – cream colored she – cat

_Apprentices:_

Eaglepaw – tortoiseshell tom

Lilacpaw – tabby she – cat

_Queens: she – cats expecting or nursing kits_

Daisytail – cream colored tabby she – cat, mother of Bushkit, Sparrowkit, and Briarkit

Rosefur – reddish she –cat, mother of Flamekit, and Fernkit

_Elders: former warriors, now retired_

Birdflight – orange she – cat

Smalltail – brown she – cat with a small tail

**Shadowclan**

_Leader:_ Redstar – orange she – cat with reddish paws

_Deputy:_ Thistlefur – light brown tom

_Medicine Cat:_ Ashcloud – pale gray she – cat

_Warriors: toms and she – cats without kits_

Ripplefur – gray tom

Airpelt – white she – cat with black patches

Stripedfur – brown tabby tom

Spottedfur – tortoiseshell - and - white tom

Leaftail – tabby she – cat

_Apprentices:_

Tallpaw – dark brown tom

Divepaw – white she – cat

Splashpaw – light brown she – cat

_Queens: she – cats expecting or nursing kits_

Blizzardfur – white she-cat, mother of Petalkit and Toadkit

_Elders: Former warriors, now retired_

Vinetail – orange tabby she – cat

**Riverclan**

_Leader:_ Stripestar – brown tabby she – cat

_Deputy:_ Whitewhisker – black tortoiseshell with a white tail

_Medicine Cat:_ Adderfang – ginger tom

_Warriors: toms and she – cats without kits_

Waterclaw – dark ginger tom

Brownfur – tortoiseshell tom

Clawfur – brown tabby tom

Fishtail – silver-gray she-cat

Deepwater – pure white she – cat

_Apprentices:_

Rockpaw – dark brown tabby tom

Bluepaw – bluish undersized she – cat

_Queens: she – cats expecting or nursing kits_

Graytail – gray she – cat, expecting

_Elders: former warriors, now retired_

Softpelt – brown she – cat


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

"They've settled in well," A dark ginger cat meowed.

"Yeah, you could say that." Another tortoiseshell meowed.

Four clans of many cats had moved in to a new home and they had finally settled, getting to know the new territory, the new borders, and the new place to gather under the full moon of StarClan, and the new moonstone where they would communicate with StarClan.

"There's a horrible time ahead." Spoke up a new voice, one that belonged to a light brown tabby she – cat.

"What?" the dark ginger tom asked.

"Something. I can sense it."

"Will it be a time of bloodshed?" the tortoiseshell asked.

"It will be a time of hard decisions. Anyway, somebody's here to visit."

"Who is it?"

"Dawnflower."

At that moment, Dawnflower padded into the sight of every StarClan cat.

"Greetings, do you have news for me?"

The light brown tabby cat exchanged glances with the tortoiseshell and dark ginger tom.

"Yes, there is…" Then the light brown tabby's voice changed and became quieter. Every cat had to strain their ears to hear what she was saying.

"Snow will be with Lightning through the journey of her past, secrets will be revealed, and the hidden truth will start to unfold."

Dawnflower's eyes widened with shock and she gave a shudder of fear.

"But who?" Dawnflower asked, breaking the tense silence. "You will see, there will be many moons to come until then but you will see. But for now don't worry about it, young one."

And then darkness enveloped Dawnflower and her eyes flew open. The other medicine cats,

Hawkfeather, Ashcloud, and Adderfang were waking up too. The half moon had almost

disappeared out of the sky. Her memory of the dream floated back to her mind and she started to

wonder.

"Who would be the two?" she thought.

What the light brown tabby had told her certainly had the ring of a StarClan prophecy to it. She followed the other medicine cats as they started back to their clans. It would be dawn soon.


	3. Chapter 1

It had been a moon since the clans had moved in. Every clan had settled in well, there was a lot of prey, and there was enough territory for every clan. There had been no battles or disputes and everything was peaceful. Though, there was that one thing that kept bothering Dawnflower and since she didn't understand it, nobody knew what had happened in her dream.

"Hey Snowpaw,"

Snowpaw heard her mentor, Falconheart call.

"Want to go hunting? Lightningpaw and Rainpelt can come too."

Rainpelt was Lightningpaw's mentor.

"Sure."

Snowpaw answered. Her answer was followed by a question.

"Where are Lightningpaw and Rainpelt anyway?"

"I think…oh, there they are." Falconheart replied.

"Hey, want to go hunting?" Snowpaw called out to them.

"Okay, seeing we don't have anything else to do." Rainpelt said.

The four cats headed out into the forest to start their hunt.

Snowpaw took a deep breath, drawing in all the scents of the forest. She smelled a vole and pinpointed it nibbling on some seeds by a bush. Snowpaw had one shot; if she scared the vole it would disappear into the bush and be gone. She glided silently across the forest floor hoping not to step on the twig or alert the vole. Nobody dared move. Finally, when Snowpaw was close enough, she pounced and landed directly on the vole. She bit it swiftly and returned, the vole hanging limp in her jaws.

"Great catch" Lightningpaw commented.

"Thanks." Snowpaw meowed.

The hunt pursued. Lightningpaw scrambled up a tree to catch a squirrel though it got away.

"Mouse dung!" He spat.

"Oh well." Snowpaw mewed. Lightningpaw did manage to catch a thrush when it was just about to fly off.

"Now that's a great catch." Snowpaw remarked

"Thank you." Lightningpaw seemed embarrassed.

The hunt went on for a while until sunhigh. In the end, Snowpaw had caught a vole, 2 mice, a sparrow and a squirrel. Lightningpaw had caught 2 mice, a thrush and a vole. Rainpelt caught 3 mice, a vole and a squirrel. Falconheart caught 2 voles, and 2 mice. The patrol headed back to camp loaded with prey and dropped their plentiful prey on the fresh – kill.

"What do you want to do now?" Lightningpaw asked. Their mentors had let them go and have some free time.

"I, to tell you the truth, want to eat." Snowpaw replied.

"Ok, I admit I am pretty starving." Lightningpaw purred. "Then, come on let's eat."

Snowpaw and Lightningpaw nosed over to the fresh – kill pile. Snowpaw chose a vole and Lightningpaw picked out a mouse. Since it was Greenleaf prey was abundant so every cat could have their own piece and a full belly.

The two apprentices found a sunny spot on the ground near the apprentice's den and lay down to eat their food. They both finished their prey in neat, little bites. Snowpaw sat up and started to groom her ruffled fur. She didn't stop until every hair on her pelt was smooth, shiny and glossy in the sun.

"So…what now?" Lightningpaw mewed.

"I don't know but you have some burrs tangled in your fur." Snowpaw commented.

"I do." Twisting around so he could sight the burrs. "Oh yeah."

Lightningpaw started working out the burrs from his tangled fur. Snowpaw just watched in silence. After a few moments, Lightningpaw finally worked out the burrs and started to smooth out his fur. That was when Snowpaw decided to play a joke on him.

"Hey, you missed one." Snowpaw declared, almost bursting with laughter. She knew Lightningpaw would get her back but for these few seconds she would be amused.

"Where?" Lightningpaw asked. "Nowhere." Snowpaw answered.

"I'm going to get you back." Lightningpaw teased.

"Not now, you aren't." Snowpaw purred. "Why?"

"Because you can't get me. You don't have the skills." Snowpaw meowed.

"Don't push it, Snowpaw." Lightningpaw warned. Then he sprang.

He pinned Snowpaw down. "I have you now."

And they both scuffled around, play – fighting.


	4. Chapter 2

Snowpaw and Lightningpaw had finally finished hating each other. Lightningpaw had won the battle and Snowpaw sweared she would get revenge. It had begun to get dark outside.

"Hey guys!" Rainpelt called.

Snowpaw and Lightningpaw turned their attention to their mentor.

"Hi. Do you need to tell us something?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow, we're going to go on the dawn patrol with Falconheart and Foxclaw. I suggest you get some rest before tomorrow." Rainpelt answered.

"Okay, Thanks for telling us Rainpelt." Snowpaw meowed politely.

Rainpelt padded away to the warrior's den and Lightningpaw then let out an enormous yawn.

"You're certainly sleepy." Snowpaw purred.

"Yeah, I bet you are too." Lightningpaw agreed.

Snowpaw did admit she felt a bit drowsy. The two apprentices headed towards the apprentice's

den and settled down in their nests. Soon sleep crashed over both apprentices.

Dim sunlight filtered into the apprentice's den. Some sunlight averted its heat towards Snowpaw's

eyes. With the light on her eyes, Snowpaw woke up with a start. The small light of dawn shone

through the holes in the apprentice's den. Lightningpaw was still fast asleep beside her. All

Snowpaw wanted to do was curl up and go right back to sleep but she and Lightningpaw had the

dawn patrol.

"Hey, mousebrain wake up!" She growled to Lightningpaw.

Lightningpaw lazily lifted his head at the sound of Snowpaw's voice. "What?" he asked, a bit

grumpy for being woken up so early.

"We have to go on the dawn patrol." Snowpaw meowed.

Lightningpaw groaned because the one thing he hated was dawn patrols.

"How could you not remember? Rainpelt came to tell us yesterday." Snowpaw said

"Oh yeah, why does it have to be _dawn_ patrol?" Lightningpaw moaned.

"Oh come on. We don't want to be late." Snowpaw mewed.

Lightningpaw heaved himself to his paws and followed Snowpaw out of the apprentice's den. The other members were just arriving like Snowpaw and Lightningpaw.

"Do we have everybody?" Rainpelt asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Falconheart replied.

The patrol set out into the lightening forest.

"What border are we going to?" Snowpaw asked

"The Shadowclan border." Foxclaw answered

"The one that reeks the most." Lightningpaw remarked.

Snowpaw couldn't help but let out a mmrrow of laughter. Everybody else had to agree. Snowpaw could smell the reek as they got near the Shadowclan border and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Everything seems normal to me." Falconheart commented and it was true.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so the patrol headed back towards the camp. By the time they got back, Lightningpaw had let out an enormous yawn.

"Why don't you two get some rest because I know how much _you_ hate dawn patrols." Rainpelt meowed looking at Lightningpaw.

"Thanks Rainpelt." Lightningpaw said sheepishly.

Snowpaw and Lightningpaw had begun to pad away but Falconheart stopped them, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you going to get some rest?" She questioned.

"Yes." Snowpaw replied.

"Good, you two are going to the gathering tonight."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot tonight was the full moon. This is going to be our first gathering. I can't wait!" Snowpaw all said at once.

Lightningpaw was very excited too but he needed to sleep so Snowpaw followed him to the apprentice's den and they fell asleep soon.

Snowpaw was the first to wake up and when she stuck her head out she saw the dark sky lightened by the full moon. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark she could see Thunderclan cats starting to gather. It was finally time for the gathering! Snowpaw could barely contain her excitement. She padded over to Lightningpaw's nest and prodded him with her paw. Lightningpaw stirred but didn't wake up.

"Wake up, you mousebrain! It's time for the gathering." Snowpaw hissed.

Lightningpaw's eyes flew open and he sat up, giving his chest fur a few quick, hasty licks.

"It's time for the gathering? I can't wait. Come on!" Lightningpaw said and pushed his way through the apprentice's den.

Snowpaw followed right behind and they both joined the big group of cats going to the gathering. Cats who weren't attending the gathering were emerging from their dens because of the noise and saying good bye. Snowpaw saw Icestar lead the group out of the camp as they headed to the Coppice Thicket. Once they arrived Snowpaw couldn't really identify anybody and the full moon shone down on the cats. Snowpaw could hear a lot of cats meowing and see a lot of cats moving around, saying hi to old friends.

"This is so great!" Snowpaw squeaked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's explore." Lightningpaw said and both cats turned and bounded in Coppice Thicket.

**Ok, so I'm done here, please review. This is my first story so tips would be nice. If you're wondering what the word coppice means in the chapter it means a group of trees. I hope I'm doing good. Thanks Feathercloud13 for being a nice friend and good luck with your stories. Feathercloud13 was the one who inspired me, just so you know.**


	5. Chapter 3

Lightningpaw gazed out at Coppice Thicket. Once he saw it he knew he loved being there.

"Come on, Snowpaw!" he called out to her and they bounded off to make some new friends.

"Hey, are you guys new to gatherings?" a white she – cat with black patches meowed.

"Yeah, my name's Snowpaw and this is Lightningpaw." Snowpaw mewed

"Hi!" Lightningpaw said. "What's your name?"

"My name's Airpelt. I was made a warrior about 2 sunrises ago. This is my first gathering as warrior.

I'm pretty excited."

"Oh, well then, congratulations!" Snowpaw said.

"Thank you. Want me to show you around a bit and take you to meet some other cats?" Airpelt

asked

"Yeah, that would be nice." Lightningpaw answered.

"First, that's the giant oak where all the leaders sit when the gathering begins."

"That is one giant oak." Snowpaw commented. "One day I would love to climb it."

"But you have to become leader first." Lightningpaw teased.

"Maybe one day I will but I doubt that." Snowpaw remarked

"Yeah, I doubt that too." Airpelt joked.

"Hey, a she – cat can dream!" Snowpaw protested.

"Well so can a tom!" Lightningpaw shot back. And with that everybody burst into mmrrows of

laughter.

"The gathering's starting. I can see the leaders climb up the tree."

It was true. Snowpaw saw Stripestar, leader of Riverclan swarm up the tree with her tail streaming

behind her. The leaders yowled for the gathering to begin and all the chatter immediately ceased

and cats sat down to listen to the news the leaders were going to give. Snowpaw and Lightningpaw

sat with Airpelt in the middle of the crowd.

"Let the gathering begin. From Thunderclan we don't have any major news really though we do have two new apprentices and they're here tonight, Snowpaw and Lightningpaw." Icestar meowed.

Some cats turned their head to look at Snowpaw and Lightningpaw. They were pretty well known already. Snowpaw felt embarrassed. She couldn't help but look down at her paws and shuffle them on the ground. Soon Icestar continued though.

"Prey is running quite smoothly in Thunderclan and everybody is healthy and strong. Redstar, would you like to continue?"

"Very well, thank you Icestar. Shinefur has been in the nursery for quite a while now and 4 sunrises ago she has had her kits. Their names are Gorsekit and Blackkit. Shadowclan has lots of prey and we are doing well this Greenleaf." Redstar stepped back after her report and Runningstar gave his announcements.

"Windclan has enough prey and nobody has gotten sick. We are all doing well." That was Runningstar's brief report on current events in Windclan. The last leader was Stripestar.

"Riverclan has lots of fish to feed on and we are also doing well like the other clans." Stripestar mewed. "Well, I guess that's it so this gathering is over."

Every cat retreated to different corners of Coppice Thicket to get ready to leave with their clans. Snowpaw and Lightningpaw padded over to where the Thunderclan cats were and joined the group, mewing goodbyes to Airpelt as she walked to Shadowclan.

"Did you make friends?" Foxclaw asked them.

"Yeah, our new friend is Airpelt from Shadowclan." Lightningpaw said.

"Oh, I know her, pretty nice for a Shadowclan cat." Wildpelt butted in, hearing their conversation.

"Doesn't everybody have to be nice since there's a truce during gatherings?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yeah, of course." Foxclaw answered.

"Do we have everybody?" Treepelt, the deputy, said, scanning his eyes across the crowd of Thunderclan cats.

After a few seconds, Thunderclan set out back into the forest to their camp.

"Wasn't that fun?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Yeah, I hope we can go again next time." Snowpaw replied.

By that time the two apprentices and everybody else who had gone to the gathering had reached camp. Snowpaw let out a yawn and padded to her nest with Lightningpaw and they plopped down, ready for a good night's sleep. Snowpaw opened her eyes one last time to gaze at the stars before she closed them for the night.

The next morning, Snowpaw was the first to wake up. She could hear Lightningpaw snoring next to her. Snowpaw nudged her paw into Lightningpaw's side in an attempt to wake him up.

"Wake up!" Snowpaw hissed.

Snowpaw gave one last sharp jab and Lightningpaw woke up.

"You are certainly a heavy sleeper."

"I was until you poked me. That hurt."

"Well, I'm very sorry." Snowpaw said sarcastically.

When they emerged from the apprentice's den, they heard Lightningpaw's stomach growl.

"What? I didn't eat last night." Lightningpaw protested when Snowpaw looked at him.

Snowpaw gave a small _mmrrow_ of laughter and suggested that they eat some fresh – kill. Later on, as they were finishing, Falconheart, Snowpaw's mentor, came and greeted them.

"Are you two up for some battle training later today?"

"Sure."

The day went on and soon Snowpaw and Lightningpaw faced off at the mossy hollow, where apprentices and their mentors went to train.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

This is just a minor change in the allegiances so I don't want to replace it since it's just one thing. I'm gonna put up this note instead. In the allegiances, it says that Snowpaw is a white she-cat with pale gray flecks. Well, I've changed my mind about that. Snowpaw is going to be an all white she-cat with blue eyes. Lightningpaw, well, he stays the same. That's all! Thanks to all who read my story and reviewed. Reviews are always welcome. Please. I want reviews. They're good things. Oh yeah, don't tell me that Dawnflower's a real cat cuz I know that, I just realized it after I started using that name because my friend, who did tell me, was too late.


	7. Chapter 4

Snowpaw and Lightningpaw were at the mossy hollow. Snowpaw had won one match and Lightningpaw the other. Now it was down to this last match. Whoever won this one would get first pick of fresh-kill. Snowpaw stood across from Lightningpaw, staring into his non-blinking amber eyes. Suddenly Lightningpaw pounced. Snowpaw barely dodged it and tripped Lightningpaw as he went by.

"Oops, sorry." Snowpaw said.

"I'll get you." Lightningpaw replied.

This time Snowpaw was the first to pounce but Lightningpaw dodged and flashed out a paw to trip her. Snowpaw sidestepped and gave a blow to his ear.

"I don't fall for my own trick." Snowpaw remarked.

Lightningpaw didn't reply and directly leapt toward Snowpaw. This time Snowpaw was not able to dodge and Lightningpaw landed directly on her and pinned her down. Snowpaw battered at Lightningpaw's belly and with all her strength heaved upward. Lightninpaw was thrown off balance and loosened his grip on Snowpaw. Soon they were back to exactly where they started.

"I think they formed a rivalry when it comes to these practices, huh?" Falconheart, Snowpaw's mentor, whispered to Rainpelt, Lightningpaw's mentor.

Rainpelt couldn't help but let out a small_ mrrow _of laughter at Falconheart's remark.

"Hey guys, why don't we stop, it's getting kinda dark and I'm getting hungry." Rainpelt continued.

Snowpaw and Lightningpaw relaxed and agreed. While the four cats were heading back, the two apprentices argued about who had won the match.

"I think you were right about that rivalry." Rainpelt commented to Falconheart.

When they got back to camp, Snowpaw padded to the fresh-kill pile. Lightningpaw came to stand

beside her.

"So…who picks first?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Um…Why don't we share that rabbit?" Snowpaw replied, pointing to the rabbit with her tail.

"Ok. I don't care." Lightningpaw said.

Snowpaw picked up the rabbit in her teeth and headed to the apprentice's den. Lightningpaw followed her. They settled down in front of the den and Snowpaw took the first bite. After that, they just dug in. After they finished, Snowpaw gave a long stretch and began to groom herself. It was sunset and there was nothing to do.

"Do you wanna hunt? There's really nothing else to do." Snowpaw suggested, after she finished grooming her fur.

"Ok." Lightningpaw agreed.

They headed over to their mentors and asked if they could hunt with them.

"Falconheart can go with you. I'm too tired for a last hunt." Rainpelt commented.

"Why put all the work on me?" Falconheart playfully asked.

"Because you're Falconheart and you sound like you like to work." Rainpelt replied.

"But you're Rainpelt." Falconheart replied.

"Well, oh well." Rainpelt meowed.

"Fine." Their playful argument ended. "Let's go!"

The three cats headed out into the forest. After they found a good place, they stopped to taste the air. Snowpaw could smell squirrel on the wind and she pinpointed it on a tree branch of a nearby tree. She signaled with her tail that she saw a squirrel and Lightningpaw and Falconheart froze. Snowpaw stealthily clawed her way up the tree. Fortunately the wind was blowing the opposite way so Snowpaw's scent was carried the other way and the squirrel didn't sense her presence. Snowpaw was a branch away from pouncing on her prey. She prepared to leap but when she leapt, her jump was miscalculated and Snowpaw's hindlegs slipped. Snowpaw gasped as her claws scrabbled on the wood.

"Snowpaw!" Falconheart yowled.

"Hold on!" Lightningpaw said.

Snowpaw's front legs started to slip and soon they only hung on to air. That was when Snowpaw fell and she landed with a thud on the forest floor.

"Snowpaw! Are you ok?" Lightningpaw said, rushing over to her with Falconheart.

Snowpaw was able to stand up but her fourth foreleg hung and Lightningpaw noticed that Snowpaw couldn't put her weight on it. He was afraid it was broken.

"We should get you back to Dawnflower." Falconheart said, concerned. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The three cats slowly made their way back to camp. When they got back the first cat to see them was Icestar.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Snowpaw fell out of a tree when she was chasing after a squirrel. We're going to take her to Dawnflower."

"Ok. Dawnflower!" Icestar called.

Dawnflower appeared from her den.

"Oh you poor thing." Dawnflower said when she noticed Snowpaw's leg. "Come to my den. I can treat you there."

Falconheart told Lightningpaw to go to sleep, it was already dark. She helped Snowpaw to Dawnflower's den and then said good night. In the medicine cat's den, Snowpaw could smell the herbs, moss and stone. Dawnflower told Snowpaw to lie down in a bed of moss and Snowpaw lay down on her side. After Dawnflower had given Snowpaw some herbs for the pain she confirmed that her leg was broken. Dawnflower set it in a cast and also gave her some poppy seeds to help her sleep for the night. The poppy seeds made Snowpaw drowsy and soon she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 5

Sunlight filtered in through small cracks in Dawnflower's den. Snowpaw awoke when the sunlight shone down on her fur, warming it. For a second, Snowpaw was confused why she was in the medicine's den but then the memory of yesterday's hunt came flooding back to her.

"Good morning, Snowpaw." Dawnflower said, noticing that she was awake.

The sun was already climbing, Snowpaw would've probably overslept by now but today and for a long time she wouldn't be able to train.

"Ow! It hurts, it really does!" Lightningpaw came bursting into Dawnflower's den on three paws.

"What's wrong now?" Dawnflower said.

Lightningpaw uncovered his paw and showed that it had a thorn driven deep into his pad.

"It's just a thorn, here, lie down and I'll pull it out." Dawnflower remarked.

Dawnflower fixed her teeth firmly around the thorn and pulled. Blood poured out from the spot where the thorn had been.

"Now give it a good lick and you should be fine."

Lightningpaw gave it a brisk lick and tested out his paw on the ground.

"Great. Thanks Dawnflower. Hi Snowpaw."

"Hi Lightningpaw. It's kinda entertaining when you have a thorn stuck in your paw."

"Hey, you don't know how much it hurts."

"How did you get that thorn stuck in your pad anyway?" Snowpaw asked.

"I was chasing a mouse and I sorta got stuck in a thorn bush and then I stepped on it when I was trying to get out." Lightningpaw meowed, sheepishly. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, but my leg's broken. I'll be in here for a long time. You will come visit me, right? I don't want to get lonely or bored."

"Yeah, sure." Lightningpaw replied, he seemed embarrassed that Snowpaw was asking him to visit her. "I feel bad for you. It's such a nice day."

Snowpaw sighed. "Yeah, I wish I could be outside today."

"Actually you can." Dawnflower said. "Your leg's not as bad as it seems. You can probably get up and walk but don't do it too much or else you'll be limping permanently. And you can have Lightningpaw help you as long as he's here."

Snowpaw brought her paws underneath her and heaved upward. Giving his shoulder to her for support, Lightningpaw led Snowpaw outside of Dawnflower's den. Snowpaw lay down again in a patch of warm sunlight, making her fur shine. It was sunhigh outside.

"I've got to go. I have to go with Rainpelt on patrol right now." Lightningpaw commented.

"Ok. See you later." Snowpaw said while Lightningpaw bounded away to join the gathering patrol.

Lightningpaw felt bad for Snowpaw, having to do nothing all day, with that broken leg of hers. It soon came to his mind that he would have his warrior ceremony first. That kinda disappointed Lightningpaw since he wanted to have his warrior ceremony at the same time as Snowpaw's.

"You ready to go on patrol?" Rainpelt asked.

"Yeah, who else is coming?" Lightningpaw questioned.

"Sunpelt, Tanglefur, and Moonflight." Rainpelt answered. "There's Tanglefur and Moonflight."

"Great."

"Where's Sunpelt?" Rainpelt asked when they arrived.

"I'm not sure." Moonflight replied.

A heartbeat later, Sunpelt bounded up to them.

"What are we waiting for?" he said.

"You." Lightningpaw commented.

The patrol set off into the forest, headed for the Windclan border. They renewed the scent markers and everything was fine until they got to the Shadowclan border. Rainpelt told Lightningpaw to run ahead as far as the border and make sure every scent marker was in place. Lightningpaw had scented the border and decided to head back to the patrol since they hadn't caught up yet.

"Hey Lightningpaw, how come you're back already?" Rainpelt asked when she spotted Lightningpaw.

"I found the scent markers." Lightningpaw said, feeling that something was wrong.

"But you haven't had enough time to get to the border. Haven't you learned anything at all?" Tanglefur hissed.

Tanglefur's words stung deeply and Lightningpaw hung his head.

"But…" Lightningpaw started to say but faltered.

"It's true. Lightningpaw has found the scent markers. We're right near the border now." Moonflight commented. Then she gave an understanding glance at Lightningpaw.

"But this is Thunderclan territory." Sunpelt growled.

"The markers are fresh maybe we can catch up to a Shadowclan patrol and ask them what they think they're doing." Rainpelt said.

"It's time that they know they just made the biggest mistake of their life." Lightningpaw muttered.

The five cats raced through the undergrowth until they caught up with the Shadowclan border patrol. They stayed hidden.

Then Rainpelt called out, "What do you think you're doing?"

The Shadowclan patrol whipped around at the sound of Rainpelt's voice. Lightningpaw recognized the light brown pelt of Shadowclan's deputy, Thistlefur with two other warriors and two smaller cats who must be apprentices.

"Lightningpaw, I need you to run back to camp and warn Icestar what's going on. We'll need help."

At first, Lightningpaw was reluctant but raced off without a word. He could hear his paws thundering against the forest floor, a blackbird squawk and take off in alarm as Lightningpaw flew by. It could have been a heartbeat or a moon before Lightningpaw reached camp. Luckily, Icestar was one of the first cats he saw, sitting by the fresh-kill pile talking to the deputy, Treepelt.

"Icestar!" Lightningpaw yowled.

At the sound of his voice she turned around and bounded up to him.

"Shadowclan…at the border…stealing our territory…Rainpelt told me to get…help." Lightningpaw breathed, trying to catch his breath.

By this time, other cats had gathered around them while Icestar began her imminent choice of who to bring. In the end there was Treepelt, Falconheart, Foxclaw and Icestar herself. This fresh patrol of Thunderclan warriors raced to the forest heading toward the border dispute.

**Yes, my longest chapter ever, though it's still not very long. Reviews are definitely welcome so please do it. **


	9. Chapter 6

Lightningpaw raced through the forest, feeling as if his feet never touched the ground. Beside him were Treepelt, Falconheart, Foxclaw, and Icestar. This fresh patrol of Thunderclan was heading toward the Shadowclan border where the raging battle continues. When Lightningpaw arrived with help, he could see the fight. Rainpelt had pinned down a small Shadowclan apprentice. Sunpelt had just leaped onto the Shadowclan deputy, Thistlefur, and was clinging on. Moonflight faced a Shadowclan warrior and Tanglefur did too. The last apprentice must have already fled.

"Now Shadowclan's outnumbered." Lightningpaw thought.

Icestar let out a triumphant yowl and with everybody raced toward the battle. The Shadowclan cats looked up, bewildered but wouldn't give up. Lightningpaw leapt into battle and landed on an apprentice. She screeched in pain as Lightningpaw dug his claws into her. She started to roll over in an attempt to knock Lightningpaw off but he jumped off before she could. They stood facing each other, anger blazing in their eyes. She raced toward Lightningpaw all of a sudden but he sidestepped at the last minute and tripped her, a trick Snowpaw had used on him. The Shadowclan apprentice tumbled past Lightningpaw but whirled around as soon she regained her balance.

"You never give up do you?" Lightningpaw hissed.

"Not until I win." She replied.

This time when she leaped she did manage to land on Lightningpaw. Lightningpaw could feel her teeth sink in to his ear. He yowled in pain and gave a mighty shake. The Shadowclan apprentice lost her grip on him and fell off.

"Shadowclan, retreat!" yowled Thistlefur.

"I guess you have to give up now." Lightningpaw snarled, triumph glittering in his amber eyes.

She gave one last frustrated hiss and fled back into Shadowclan territory. Lightningpaw winced as he felt pain sear through his body. He had some scratches on his flank and his ear was bleeding pretty heavily. He flicked his ear and some droplets of blood flew off and hit the ground.

"Is everybody ok?" Icestar asked. She had some scratches of her own but they weren't very severe.

Everybody nodded.

"Should we go back or should we continue our patrol?" Rainpelt asked, directing the question at anybody. She had a scratch on her flank and foreleg and looked pretty exhausted.

There was a long pause before Icestar's answer.

"The cats with more severe injuries will head back to camp and Dawnflower can take care of them. The rest of us will go on and renew the scent markers where they're supposed to be. Rainpelt, Lightningpaw, Tanglefur, and Moonflight, head back to camp. Your wounds look like they could get nasty, plus you look exhausted. And Lightningpaw that was well run, you deserve a rest."

Lightningpaw's ears pricked when Icestar had said that. His eyes twinkled with happiness and pride that Icestar had praised him. With the other three cats, Lightningpaw trudged back toward camp. Nobody spoke for the whole journey back until they got to camp. Tanglefur and Moonflight headed to the Dawnflower's den but Rainpelt stayed back. Lightningpaw kept going until he looked back and saw Rainpelt beckoning with her tail.

"That was a great battle you fought and well run too. Some more moons and you'll become a warrior."

When Rainpelt said that, Lightningpaw instantly glanced back at Dawnflower's den where Snowpaw lay sleeping in a nest of ferns and moss.

As if Rainpelt had read his thoughts, she remarked, "Snowpaw'll get better, don't worry. She'll have her warrior ceremony too, just a little later than yours."

Lightningpaw began to pad away to Dawnflower's den but Rainpelt stopped him again.

"I know you like her." She mewed quietly before continuing on her way to the medicine cat's den.

Lightningpaw just stood in his place, jaws gaped in shock. A heartbeat later, he got over it and went to see Dawnflower. Dawnflower put some cobwebs over his torn ear and scratches.

"I want to see that ear everyday until it heals and I'm sure there's no infection." Dawnflower said.

Lightningpaw was barely listening to her. He padded to the apprentice's den and lay down in his nest. At first he couldn't sleep cuz his mind was filled with thoughts about Snowpaw.

"Do I really like Snowpaw?" was Lightningpaw's last thought before sleep crashed over him for the night.

Lightningpaw woke to a screech in the night. He leaped up. It was around moonrise. The apprentice's den felt big and lonely without Snowpaw. The emptiness made Lightningpaw feel so small. He emerged from the apprentice's den and stared out across the clearing. A few other cats were awake sitting outside their dens, so not to disturb the others who were still asleep. Sunpelt was one of the first cats he saw as soon his eyes adjusted.

"Hey Sunpelt!" Sunpelt turned his head in Lightningpaw's direction. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Nightflower's having her kits. I'll bet Treepelt is worried."

Treepelt was Nightflower's mate and he did look nervous. He was pacing back and forth outside the nursery. It had only been a few minutes for Nightflower's kits to be born but to Lightningpaw it felt more like seasons. Dawnflower emerged from the nursery shortly after and gave Treepelt a report on how Nightflower was doing. Lightningpaw was just close enough to hear her.

"Nightflower is doing fine. She's given birth to three kits, a she - cat that looks like you, a tom that looks like her, and another small dark brown tom."

"Thank Starclan she's ok. This is wonderful news. May I go see them?" Treepelt asked.

"Yes, just don't disturb them too much. The kits are very small and Nightflower is pretty tired. I'll go get some herbs to help her milk." Dawnflower said, heading towards her den.

Treepelt slipped into the nursery and Lightningpaw headed back to the apprentice's den for the rest of the night. He lay down in his nest again but wasn't able to sleep. He gazed up at the stars through the little holes in the apprentice's den. They seemed cold and were unmoving but they made Lightningpaw feel safe and he fell asleep for the rest he needed.

The next morning, Lightningpaw felt somebody prodding him awake. He opened his eyes to the bright sunlight and Rainpelt standing over him. Outside, the sun was already halfway on its way to sunhigh.

"I overslept, didn't I?" Lightningpaw said as he stretched.

"No you didn't, I decided to let you sleep in a bit today because you needed some extra rest after the battle and when Nightflower gave birth to her kits."

"Oh. Thank you." Lightningpaw replied.

"We're going to have a training session today and then we'll go hunting. After that, you also have to clean out the elder's den and bring some fresh-kill to Scarface and Flowertail."

Scarface and Flowertail were the only elders they had now.

"Well, I'm looking forward to the training session and hunt." Lightningpaw thought.

"Can I go grab some fresh-kill first?" Lightningpaw asked.

He hadn't eaten since yesterday at sunhigh and his stomach was growling.

"Sure, meet me at the mossy hollow at sunhigh. We'll do our training then." Rainpelt replied and bounded off.

Lightningpaw gave himself a quick groom and padded over to the fresh-kill pile but before he could make it there Dawnflower stopped him.

"I need to check on your torn ear before you start training today." She said.

Lightningpaw reluctantly followed her since he really wanted to sink his teeth into a piece of fresh-kill. It made him even hungrier just thinking about it.

"Hi Lightningpaw!" Snowpaw said as he entered the den.

"Hi Snowpaw!" Lightningpaw replied.

Snowpaw had been playing with a ball of moss, pushing it back and forth with her good paw.

"You look like a kit playing with that." Lightningpaw remarked.

"Hey! There's nothing else to do. It's so boring here. Anyways, I heard about the border dispute that happened with Shadowclan yesterday. Did you get hurt?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yeah, somebody tried to bite my ear off." Lightningpaw responded. "Dawnflower has to check everyday until she's sure there's no infection. But right now, I am starving and really want to eat something."

Dawnflower had chewed up some marigold and was spreading the pulp onto Lightningpaw's ear. The juice trickled into his ear and Lightningpaw winced from the sting.

"Ok, there. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to eat and after that I'm going to train with Rainpelt."

"Ok, but take it easy a bit. If you're ear starts bleeding, come straight back." Dawnflower advised.

Lightningpaw nodded, mewed a goodbye to Snowpaw and headed for the fresh-kill pile again. He chose a vole for himself. The fresh-kill pile looked thinner, and green-leaf was almost over again. As if to prove it, a cool breeze swept through the camp. When Lightningpaw finished, he looked around to see if Rainpelt was still in camp but she wasn't so he headed into the forest on his way to the mossy hollow for a training session.

**Now this is my longest chapter, well it was longer than the others. **

**A few more chapters and Snowpaw and Lightningpaw will become warriors and Snowpaw's will be a little later but anyways, please go vote on my poll about Snowpaw's warrior name. If you have any other suggestions for her name you can PM me. **

**But now, you should click the button that says in green letters: Review this story/chapter. **


	10. Chapter 7

Lightningpaw traveled through the forest towards the mossy hollow for his training session with Rainpelt. He could hear birds chirping, squirrels chattering, and the rustle of leaves in the wind. When he got to the mossy hollow, Rainpelt wasn't there so Lightningpaw sat down and waited. Just as he started grooming his ears, something heavy landed on him. He let out a yowl of shock and his legs buckled under the weight on top of him. When he opened his mouth to figure out the scent of his attacker, it wasn't what he expected at all. It wasn't a rogue or fox or anything else like that, it was a Thunderclan cat. Lightningpaw rolled over and his attacker lost its grip and fell off. When Lightningpaw whirled around, he realized he was staring at the bluish-gray pelt of is mentor.

"Rainpelt?!" Lightningpaw asked, bewildered.

"You always have to be ready for anything. That was well done, shaking me off like that. But now, your goal is to-"

Rainpelt was interrupted by fierce snarling behind her. Her ears pricked at the sound and her eyes filled with alarm.

"What was that?" Lightningpaw asked, shakily.

"No idea but I bet what's behind me is something I don't want to know." Rainpelt answered.

It broke out again, that menacing growl. This time Rainpelt whipped around and found herself staring into the amber eyes of a full-grown fox.

"Why us?" Lightningpaw thought dreadfully. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't move." Rainpelt whispered.

But Lightningpaw was the only one who listened. The fox leapt at them, snapping at Rainpelt's neck with its sharp teeth. Rainpelt veered away, the fox's gleaming fangs an inch away from making its mark. The fox slashed at Rainpelt with its claws, apparently not giving up. Lightningpaw leapt at the fox slashing his own claws at the fox's legs. It wasn't 'til his second shot made its mark on the fox. Blood poured out of its wound and it yowled in pain. This distracted the fox from Rainpelt and it turned its attention to Lightningpaw. Once the fox's eyes were off of Rainpelt she leaped and landed on the fox's back. Screeching in pain, the fox reared upwards but Rainpelt clung on. When the fox landed on the ground again, Lightningpaw took the chance to swipe at its muzzle. But the fox fought back, and scratched at Lightningpaw's shoulder. Lightningpaw felt blood well up from his wound and pain sear through his shoulder. The fox, outnumbered and injured, finally fled.

"At least it's gone now, I'll tell Icestar to tell her patrols to check if that fox has a den in Thunderclan territory. That was well fought. We should head back now; Dawnflower will want to see us."

"Ok, then. What about our hunt?" Lightningpaw asked.

"We'll save that for tomorrow but you still have to clean up the elder's den. You don't look too injured to be excused from that and somebody's got to do it." Rainpelt answered.

Lightningpaw took a moment to inspect his wounds. His scratches and torn ear hadn't been disturbed but he still had a gash on his shoulder from the fox's claws. Rainpelt didn't look much worse either. Her scratches from the border dispute were fine except one of them was bleeding. She also had some fresh scratches but they didn't seem very deep.

"Let's head back now." Rainpelt suggested.

Lightningpaw trudged through the forest behind Rainpelt. When they got back to camp, Rainpelt sent Lightningpaw directly to Dawnflower's den while she told Icestar about the fox. Sooner or later they would have to get rid of it, she had said.

"What happened now?" Dawnflower asked when she saw Lightningpaw.

"Me and Rainpelt got attacked by a fox. I have a new scratch." Lightningpaw reported.

"Oh great Starclan, that's a pretty deep cut. Does it hurt?"

"It hurts when you touch it." Lightningpaw replied.

"Does it hurt to walk?" Dawnflower asked.

"Not really." Lightningpaw answered.

"Ok, then. I'll get some cobwebs and marigold to prevent infection. Be right back and don't move."

Dawnflower slipped into her den to retrieve the herbs and Lightningpaw looked around for Snowpaw. Snowpaw hadn't really moved from the spot she was in since Lightningpaw had helped her outside. Right now, Snowpaw was asleep so Lightningpaw decided not to disturb her. At that moment, Dawnflower with herbs in her mouth, and cobwebs slathered across her paw. First, Dawnflower carefully spread the cobwebs over Lightningpaw's cut, and then applied the marigold. Lightningpaw hissed in pain at the sting.

"I know it stings but if you get an infection, that'll be worse." Dawnflower remarked.

"Ok, thanks Dawnflower."

Lightningpaw padded out of Dawnflower's den just as Rainpelt was coming in.

"Hello Lightningpaw. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Now I'm off to clean the elder's den."

Lightningpaw headed to the elder's den. Cleaning the elder's den seemed like a punishment even when it wasn't. It was so boring unless Scarface or Flowertail tell you a story but when Lightningpaw poked his head into their den they weren't there. They probably went out for a walk or something. Lightningpaw sighed and started scraping the dirty moss out of the den with his claws. Soon he had a ball of dirty moss and he grabbed it in his mouth and headed towards the forest to find some clean moss. When he passed the medicine cat's den, Snowpaw called out to him.

"Hi Lightningpaw!" Snowpaw said.

"Hi. Want a ball of moss, seeing as you like to play with them."

"Where did you get the moss?" Snowpaw asked.

"The…forest." Lightningpaw said, hesitantly.

He knew Snowpaw would not want the ball of moss if she knew it was from the elder's den.

"Liar." Snowpaw said.

"How do you do that?" Lightningpaw asked, embarrassed he'd been caught.

"It's not that hard. Where did that ball come from?"

"The elder's den."

"Yeah, I don't want it. But I lost my ball of moss that I was playing with before so can you go get another one, please?"

"Fine. I'll be back."

Lightningpaw headed out to the forest and looked around for a big mossy patch he could take the moss from. He found one not to far away from camp. With his claws, he gathered a bunch in ball form for Snowpaw and some more for the elder's den. He couldn't carry all of it in his jaws so he pushed the ball with his paws as he headed back to camp. It was a slow pace and took a lot more time for Lightningpaw to get back but finally Lightningpaw made it to Snowpaw's temporary nest.

"Here is your ball of moss." Lightningpaw meowed, muffled by the moss he was carrying.

"Wow, that's a big ball. Thanks Lightningpaw."

"Your welcome, but now I got to go."

"Well ok then, see you later."

Lightningpaw headed towards the elder's den and spread out the moss. Finally he was done. Scarface and Flowertail were back, lounging around outside the den.

"Finally, our nests are here. I thought we weren't going to have one tonight." Scarface grumbled.

He was a grumpy elder. Lightningpaw just thought it was because he was getting old but he didn't dare say that out loud or else Scarface would have his ears.

It was getting dark and the sun was starting to set. Lightningpaw grabbed a piece of fresh-kill and gulped it down in hungry bites. There wasn't anything left for Lightningpaw to do today so he padded toward the apprentice's den and curled up for a good night's sleep. But sleep refused to come. Lightningpaw tried to reason out what was wrong but he didn't get it. There didn't seem to be anything troubling him so what was he worried about?

"Let's just hope tomorrow will be better." Lightningpaw thought.

Tomorrow morning seemed to come in a heartbeat and Lightningpaw was still groggy with sleep. Little did he know that today was the day Snowpaw started walking again.

**Not my longest chapter or my best (in my opinion) but it'll work.**

**Please go vote on my poll cuz right now 4 of the 5 names are tied and if you don't vote I will be the one picking Snowpaw's warrior name and you people won't have a say in it.**

**But before you vote, you still have to look below this line and click on the button that takes you through the reviewing process for this story.**


	11. Chapter 8

Last night, the grey clouds had overflowed with rain. It was still raining in the morning when Lightningpaw woke up, groggy with sleep. Lightningpaw shook the rain out of his fur. It felt so cold and Lightningpaw knew Greenleaf was coming to an end. Soon leaf-fall would turn into leaf-bare and that was something Lightningpaw was not looking forward too. He didn't really enjoy snow that much. To him, it was just cold, frozen water that stuck to your fur and made you freeze to death. Lightningpaw spotted Rainpelt gulping down a sparrow.

He padded up to her and asked, "Are we going to go hunting today?"

Rainpelt looked up from her sparrow, "Maybe later when the weather clears up."

"Alright."

Lightningpaw padded away from the fresh-kill pile and went to see Snowpaw.

"Hi Snowpaw." He mewed.

"Hi." Snowpaw replied.

She had a worried expression on her face. Lightningpaw wondered what could be wrong.

"You look like something's bothering you. Is there anything wrong?" Lightningpaw asked.

Snowpaw didn't reply for a second but in the end she said, "You could say that."

"But what's wrong? You seem perfectly fine. Are you sick or something?" Lightningpaw replied, concerned.

"I'm not sick but today I start walking again." Snowpaw choked out.

"What?" Lightningpaw felt the fur on his neck rise in shock.

"Dawnflower said for my leg to fully heal, I need to walk around a bit to give some strength and encouragement it needs to get better." Snowpaw said.

"You sound just like a medicine cat when you say that." Lightningpaw teased, trying to distract her from the worry clawing at her inside.

"Hey! I don't want to be a medicine cat. I want to be a warrior." Snowpaw retorted, a playful gleam in her eyes.

Lightningpaw nodded.

"Lightningpaw!" called a voice from outside the den.

Lightningpaw recognized Rainpelt's voice calling him.

"Coming!" Lightningpaw yowled.

"Gotta go. Bye." Lightningpaw meowed.

Snowpaw mewed a quick good-bye as Lightningpaw slipped through the brambles at the entrance of the medicine cat's den. Lightningpaw headed outside to Rainpelt.

"Hi Lightningpaw. I have exciting news for you."

"What?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Since the weather has cleared up, I'm going to take you out for an assessment. It's about time you became a warrior. You're a great hunter, and a skilled fighter."

"Thank you." Lightningpaw gasped, shocked.

"Already? I'm going to become a warrior already?" Lightningpaw thought out loud.

"Yes. Now come on, let's go."

It was sunhigh and the storm had finally blown away. Lightningpaw could see the rain drops dripping off the ferns and bracken. Dew glittered in the sunlight of sunhigh and Lightningpaw felt it soak up in his pads.

"While you go off hunt, I'll watch you but you won't see me." Rainpelt said, stopping at a nice clearing.

"Ok."

Lightningpaw slinked off into the wet undergrowth of the forest. He tasted the air for prey and picked out the scent of a vole and thrush. He pinpointed the thrush on the ground, pecking at some seeds. Occasionally, it would look up and turn its head like it felt that Lightningpaw was stalking it but the thrush would always go back to eating the seeds. Lightningpaw was careful to stay downwind of the thrush and when he got close enough, he pounced. Lightningpaw's claws dug into the thrush's wings and it was not able to fly away. It squawked in alarm but Lightningpaw gave a quick bite to its neck and its call was cut off abruptly. Proud of his catch, he buried it and moved on to another clearing in the forest.

"I hope I pass." Lightningpaw thought.

He again tasted the air for prey and picked up the sound of a mouse. It seemed very plump for leaf-fall and Lightningpaw knew this was a catch he could not afford to miss. He stalked it across open ground, his paws as light as leaves drifting down to the forest floor but Lightningpaw forgot how much debris was on the ground and accidentally stepped on a twig. Alarmed, the mouse glanced up and started scurrying away. Lightningpaw was fast though and raced towards the mouse until he could reach out and grasp it in his claws. And with that, the mouse was his.

This continued on for a while until Lightningpaw had caught a vole, sparrow, rabbit, plus the mouse and thrush he caught in the beginning.

Then, Rainpelt came out of her hiding place and congratulated Lightningpaw, "You did very well today. I'll tell Icestar you're ready to become a warrior."

"Thanks so much Rainpelt! I couldn't have done it without you."

And with that, Lightningpaw was going to have his warrior ceremony at dusk.

Snowpaw still felt nervous. Lightningpaw had encouraged her that she could do it but her leg was still in healing, right? She didn't want to walk. Snowpaw had lost all of her confidence.

"Ok, Snowpaw. We're going to help your leg heal faster by walking on it." Dawnflower said as she came over.

"Ok." Snowpaw reluctantly agreed.

"Try to stand up." Dawnflower encouraged.

Snowpaw heaved herself upwards and balanced precariously on three legs.

"Now try putting your leg down."

Snowpaw did as she was told. She lowered her broken leg to the ground and tried to stand with her weight on all four legs. For a moment, once Snowpaw put down her leg, pain seared through her but after a few seconds it started to ebb away.

"Just try to take one step now."

Snowpaw put one leg in front of the other and slowly hobbled one step.

"Now try walking out of this den."

Snowpaw hobbled out of Dawnflower's den quite slowly but with every step she took Snowpaw grew more and more confident that she could do this.

"I'm walking! Look Dawnflower, I'm walking!" Snowpaw exclaimed.

"Yes, just don't walk too much or else your leg will be permanently crippled. You'll strain it."

"Ok."

Snowpaw was pleased with herself. She could finally walk again. At that moment, Lightningpaw bounded into the clearing, saw Snowpaw and ran to her.

"I have great news!" Lightningpaw exclaimed, out of breath.

"So do I." Snowpaw said.

"You go first." Lightningpaw offered.

"I can walk again. See?" Snowpaw walked a few steps, turned back and walked to the spot she was in a moment ago.

"That's great." Lightningpaw said.

"What's your great news?" Snowpaw asked.

"I'm going to be a warrior. My warrior ceremony is today at dusk."

"Really? Congratulations Lightningpaw!"

"Thanks! I can hardly wait." But Lightningpaw couldn't miss the flicker of grief that found its way into Snowpaw's eyes.

Snowpaw was Lightningpaw's best friend and when they were in the nursery together, they vowed they would do everything together and have fun with it but now Lightningpaw was becoming a warrior and Snowpaw still had to wait for her leg to heal.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Icestar's yowl sounded.

Suddenly, Lightningpaw didn't feel so excited.

"We'll do everything together. It's going to be so much fun when we're apprentices! Then we'll have our warrior ceremony and become warriors! And we'll still be best friends forever and ever!" Lightningpaw remembered what Snowpaw had said to him when they were both in the nursery as little carefree kits.

**Ok, it's going to end there. Lightningpaw's going to become a warrior, finally! Yay! I'm so happy and proud of Lightningpaw, I mean he was my very own creation. That last part (to me) was so touching, I'm holding back tears now. **

**You still have to vote on my poll if you didn't about Snowpaw's warrior name.**

**But first, please review. Please, I'm begging you!**


	12. Chapter 9

Lightningpaw heard Icestar's familiar yowl ring across the clearing. It was finally time for his warrior's ceremony. He got up from the place where he was talking to Snowpaw. She had begun to walk again today. Her injury seemed to finally be healing. Lightningpaw meowed a excited goodbye to Snowpaw and bounded across the clearing to where the rest of Thunderclan was gathering.

"Lightningpaw, step forward. It is time for you to receive your warrior name." Icestar began.

Lightningpaw took one step forward towards Icestar and stood facing her.

"I, Icestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his or her turn. Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend, even at the cost of your life?

Lightningpaw shot a quick glance back to the medicine cat's den where Snowpaw peered out to watch his ceremony.

"Wait Icestar. I don't want to have my ceremony, at least not today."

"What?" Icestar rasped, the word barely slipping out of her mouth.

"I want to have my warrior ceremony the day Snowpaw does, so she doesn't have to be the only apprentice. I know she doesn't like cleaning the elder's den."

Icestar let a _mrrow_ of amusement at Lightningpaw's last remark.

"Very well. You can wait." Icestar mewed.

"Thank you." Lightningpaw said.

The crowd of cats slowly dispersed as Icestar turned and padded back into her den. Lightningpaw stood there for a moment longer then glanced again in Snowpaw's direction. Their eyes met, and Lightningpaw found he couldn't look away from staring into the deep depths of Snowpaw's blue eyes. Slowly, Lightningpaw padded to Snowpaw and for a second nobody spoke.

"Why, Lightningpaw? Why did you do that? You don't have to wait for me, I'll get better." Snowpaw blurted out, breaking the silence.

"I did it because I saw that you were sad when I told you I was becoming a warrior and then I remembered when we were kits in the nursery, when you said we would do everything together. And still be the best of friends. Everything, like becoming a warrior."

"That's really sweet Lightningpaw. I remember that too. Remember when we snuck into Icestar's den and we pretended to take turns being the leader?" Snowpaw asked.

"That was fun, until we got caught. We sure got it from Amberfeather that day." Lightningpaw exclaimed.

Amberfeather was a light brown tabby she-cat with the lightest amber eyes in the clan and Lightningpaw and Snowpaw's foster mother. She loved them just like they were her own kits sadly though; she died of greencough just before Snowpaw and Lightningpaw became apprentices. Lightningpaw's mother had been Fernwhisker, a dark grey she-cat, but she had died of a Shadowclan raid. Fernwhisker and some other warriors had guarded the entrance of the nursery that day with Lightningpaw and Snowpaw hiding in there. When Fernwhisker died, Amberfeather became Lightningpaw's foster mother. Nobody really knew who Snowpaw's mother was. It was just like she appeared one day in Thunderclan.

"Those were the old days. We had so much fun. I still remember the day when we first saw snow. We had been playing in it so much that you got sick." Snowpaw meowed.

"Playing in the snow was fun but not getting sick. I don't really like snow anymore." Lightningpaw mewed.

"How can not like snow? It's so fluffy and fun to play with and my name starts with snow!" Snowpaw argued.

"I'm just saying I don't like the cold feeling and I do think it's quite fun to play with it. I just hate how it's so cold. I definitely don't want to get sick again." Lightningpaw reassured.

The two apprentices talked like this and shared memories until it was dark and they fell asleep where they were.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the morning, Snowpaw woke up first. She attempted to stretch but doing so she caused excruciating pain for her leg so instead she just gave her fur a shake and a few brisk licks. Then Falconheart, Snowpaw's mentor, popped her head into the den.

"Good morning Snowpaw!" Falconheart cheerfully meowed.

"Good morning!" Snowpaw echoed.

"Dawnflower told me to take you out for a walk but she said if you were feeling tired or your leg hurt, you shouldn't be walking as much."

"No, I'm fine and I'd love to go for a walk." Snowpaw meowed. "Can Lightningpaw come?"

"Sure, I don't see why not as long as Rainpelt doesn't have anything he needs to do."

"Wake up sleepyhead." Snowpaw said, prodding Lightningpaw with one paw.

"Wha?" Lightningpaw raised his head.

"We're going to go on a walk. Come on, get up!" Snowpaw mewed impatiently.

"Well, you sure are eager to go." Lightningpaw said as he stretched.

"I want to my leg to heal." Snowpaw said. "Even though, Dawnflower said I could cripple it if I strain it too much when I walk."

"Doesn't that…" Lightningpaw tried to think of a good word to use. "Intimidate you?"

"Well…not really." Snowpaw answered.

"What if you did cripple your leg?" Lightningpaw asked. "Would you be sad?"

"No." Snowpaw answered.

"What? But if your leg was crippled how could you – "

"I wouldn't be sad; I would be depressed for the rest of my life." Snowpaw interrupted.

Lightningpaw just didn't say anything after that. For some time, the three walked in silence.

"How does your leg feel Snowpaw?" Falconheart said, breaking the silence.

"Fine." Snowpaw replied.

"That's good."

The threesome had made it quite deep into the forest. There were birds chirping and squirrels chattering. The clouds had never seen so pure white before and they seem all poofy. Just like poof and there they were.

"It's so peaceful." Snowpaw remarked.

"Or is it?" came a mysterious voice.

Everybody whipped around, though it was harder for Snowpaw. Lightningpaw was the first to recognize that orange tabby pelt.

"Sunpelt?" Lightningpaw mewed.

"Don't scare us like that." Snowpaw protested.

"Really Sunpelt? We thought you were some intruder." Falconheart added.

"Sorry. But I really had you going there, didn't I?"

"Yeah, until we figured out it was you." Lightningpaw meowed.

Falconheart sighed at the younger warrior.

"Anyways what are you doing out here?" Falconheart asked.

"I was on a hunting patrol. You scared off my vole." Sunpelt complained.

"Sorry about that. We didn't know there was a vole you were stalking." Snowpaw apologized.

"I don't really care. There should be plenty more prey in the forest." And with that Sunpelt disappeared in the undergrowth.

"Why don't we head back now?" Falconheart suggested.

"Ok." Snowpaw and Lightningpaw chorused.

**The end…of this chapter not the story. Anyways, I just remembered they have to go to gatherings and now I'm upset. VERY UPSET!!! *sigh* I can't believe I forgot gatherings. *sob* *sniff* I'm becoming sadder by the minute about this. *sniff***


	13. Chapter 10

Falconheart had taken Snowpaw and Lightningpaw out on a walk to help Snowpaw's leg. They were heading back now after a surprise from Sunpelt.

"So what dreadful tasks do you have to do when we get back?" Snowpaw asked playfully.

"They are not dreadful tasks unless it involves the elder's den and cleaning." Lightningpaw replied.

Falconheart let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"What? You don't like cleaning the elder's den?" Falconheart gasped, sarcastically.

"I don't just not like it. I wish I didn't have to do it." Lightningpaw replied.

"I think every apprentice wishes that." Snowpaw remarked.

By that time, they had returned back to camp. Falconheart and Lightningpaw accompanied Snowpaw back to Dawnflower's den. Dawnflower was back from gathering herbs and was sorting them by putting them in different piles.

"We're back, Dawnflower." Falconheart meowed.

"That's good. How far did you go?" Dawnflower asked.

"Not very." Lightningpaw answered.

"Snowpaw, I want you to sit down and rest. Oh, and Lightningpaw, Rainpelt was looking for you. I think she wants you on a hunting patrol."

"Okay." Lightningpaw dipped his head in respect to Dawnflower and then left.

"I have to go too. I promised Treepelt I'd go on patrol." And with that, Falconheart bounded away, calling to Treepelt.

Snowpaw sighed. Now there was nobody to talk too. Dawnflower was there but she was always too busy with her herbs and other sick cats. Snowpaw wanted to train again beside Lightningpaw. Her leg was almost healed. She just had a slight limp now.

_A week later…_

"Come on, Snowpaw! Hurry up!" Lightningpaw pawed the ground in frantic excitement.

"Okay, okay!" Snowpaw gave herself some quick licks to smooth her fur and bounded off after Lightningpaw.

Snowpaw had gotten better and finally caught up in her training. Now it was time for her and Lightningpaw's warrior ceremony. They heard Icestar's familiar yowl ring across the clearing. They pushed their way to the front. Rainpelt and Falconheart came to sit next to them, their chests puffed up in pride. Icestar beckoned Snowpaw and Lightningpaw forward. And then the ceremony began.

"I, Icestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in your turn. Snowpaw, Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Snowpaw and Lightningpaw answered simultaneously.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lightningpaw, from now on you will be known as Lightningfur. StarClan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Snowpaw, from now on you will be known as Snowflower. StarClan honors your wisdom and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Icestar, in turn, rested her muzzle on Snowflower and Lightningfur and they licked her shoulder respectively.

"Snowflower! Lightningfur! Snowflower! Lightningfur!" The clan cheered.

"Tonight you will sit a silent vigil while you guard the camp."

Snowflower gave Lightningfur an excited glance and they headed together to the camp entrance to sit vigil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the morning, Snowflower's eyelids drooped from staying awake all night on her vigil. It was Falconheart who came to relieve them.

"You can talk now and rest. Your vigil is over."

"Thank you." Lightningfur said.

They padded together to the warrior's den.

"Hi Lightningfur! Hi Snowflower!" Sunpelt greeted them cheerfully as they pushed through the branches that guarded the entrance of the warrior's den.

"Hi Sunpelt." Lightningfur mumbled.

"I decided to make nests for you. They're over there." Sunpelt pointed with his tail towards to empty nests in the corner.

"Thanks a lot, Sunpelt." Snowflower said.

"Well, actually I didn't decide to make them, Treepelt made me. But still, hope they're comfy and I'm gonna go now." Sunpelt said abruptly, leaving the den.

"What's up with him?" Snowflower asked.

"He's always like that, usually."

Lightningfur curled up with his tail over his nose and in moments, he was snoring away. Snowflower lay in her new nest for a while, looking over the new surroundings. It was late morning now and nobody was still sleeping. After some time, sleep crashed over Snowflower like a black wave.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I finally got my imagination back all thanks to Sparkles24. Snowflower plushie for her since I know she loves her. Now I'm going to try this, whoever reviews first gets a Lightningfur plushie of him curled up in his new nest with his tail over his nose and snoring. PLEASE R&R! I would really appreciate it. :D**


	14. Chapter 11

**So gratz to the first reviewer for Chapter 10, Graysky! Graysky gets the Lightningfur plushie. Enjoy! **

**Now one thing I forgot to do:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, no matter how hard I wish I did but I do very much own Snowflower and Lightningfur. DO NOT YOU DARE STEAL THEM! Ok, now that that's done. :D**

**Some things you should know: I changed the title to ****Forgotten Past****, makes sense doesn't it? I changed the summary and put a full summary inside with the allegiances. Read it if you want to. I'm not forcing you to but it's interesting. Or I tried to make it that way.**

**Enjoy the story! :D**

Snowflower lay down in her new nest and listened to Lightningfur's even breathing and snoring. She wanted to sleep and she felt drowsy but she was so excited to start her first day as a warrior! But after a while, sleep overcame Snowflower.

_Snowflower woke up in a small grassy hollow. She yawned and sat up. _

"_Lightningfur?" Snowflower called. "Hello? Anybody?"_

"_Hello Snowflower. I've been waiting for you." Came a voice, from the shadows._

"_W-who's there?" Snowflower stuttered._

"_It's just me. Remember me, Snowflower?" A light brown tabby she-cat stepped out into the grassy hollow._

_The wind that whistled through the trees also ruffled her light fur and Snowflower's white pelt. The she-cat's light amber eyes bore into Snowflower's icy blue eyes. _

"_Amberfeather." Snowflower simply said. "Wow, so I'm in…"_

"_Starclan, yes, dear, you are. But you have not passed, this is a just a visit." _

"_Why am I here?" Snowflower asked._

"_I have something important to tell you, about what happened long before." _

"_What happened before?" Snowflower asked. "What do you mean?" _

"_Don't you find it strange that you can't remember anything that happened to you directly after you were born?"_

"_But I was a kit, I didn't know any better." Snowflower protested._

"_Do you know who your mother is? Your real mother?" Amberfeather asked calmly._

_That seemed to silence Snowflower. _

"_No." Snowflower whispered after a minute._

"_Snow will be with Lightning through the journey of her past, secrets will be revealed, and the hidden truth will start to unfold." Amberfeather whispered back. _

"_What?" _

"_Goodbye Snowflower, it was nice talking with you again." _

_Then everything went dark and Snowflower woke up gasping for breath._

Nobody was in the warrior's den except for Lightningfur who was still snoring away.

"What just happened?" Snowflower thought.

She shook her head to clear up her thoughts and decided to focus on her first day as a warrior. It was a little bit past sunhigh and Snowflower figured that she would probably have to do something by now. Snowflower prodded Lightningfur in a sad attempt to wake him up. Lightningfur happened to be a heavy sleeper.

"Lightningfur, wake up! Come on!" Snowflower complained.

Snowflower tickled Lightningfur's nose with her tail and he sat bolt upright, wide awake.

"Was that you?" He asked.

"Who else could it be?" Snowflower laughed.

"Ok. Are we needed?" Lightningfur asked.

"I don't know. I just thought we should be doing something helpful to the clan." Snowflower replied. "It's a little past sunhigh."

"Let's go ask someone."

As soon as they pushed their way out of the den, Snowflower's former mentor, Falconheart spotted them.

"Congratulations on becoming warriors!" She said.

"Thanks, Falconheart!' Snowflower replied.

"Your welcome, anyways, I need you to go on a hunting patrol with Sunpelt and me."

"Me or Lightningfur?" Snowflower asked.

"Both of you." Falconheart answered.

"Ok." Lightningfur meowed.

While Falconheart went looking for Sunpelt, Lightningfur asked Snowflower, "So did you get a good rest?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Snowflower mewed, the memory of her dream flooding back to her.

"Did you dream about anything?" Lightningfur asked.

Snowflower's eyes widened, did Lightningfur know what happened in her dream.

"Um…Hello? Snowflower?" Lightningfur waved a paw in front of Snowflower's face.

"What? Oh, no I don't think I dreamed of anything." Snowflower lied. "What did you dream of?"

"I was in the forest, chasing a very fat mouse, and I caught it. I was about to take my first bite but then you woke me up." Lightningfur sighed.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." Snowflower tried to sound like her usual cheerful self.

The prophecy had made her very nervous about it. Lightningfur saw through it.

"Are you ok? You look kinda sick." Lightningfur meowed.

"What? Me? No. I feel fine." Snowflower said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Ok…" Lightningfur answered.

He stared at her like she had sprouted mouse ears. Snowflower opened up her mouth to reassure Lightningfur that she really was ok but then Falconheart came over with Sunpelt who had some thorns tangled in his pelt. He was grimacing in pain as he tried to get the thorns out.

"What did you do?" Lightningfur asked, as he helped his friend get the thorns out.

Sunpelt, seeing as he had a pulled a thorn out of his teeth, could not reply.

"He got stuck in a bramble bush on border patrol." Falconheart sighed in exasperation at the younger warrior who still had a whole lot to learn.

Sunpelt spat a thorn out of his teeth, "There was a mouse!" He protested.

"But you don't go after every mouse you see in the forest."

"It's almost leaf-bare. We're getting short on prey."

"That's why we have _hunting_ patrols and thenwe have border patrols." Falconheart explained.

"Ok, ok." Sunpelt said. "I get it. OW! You bit me!"

"Sorry. I thought I saw a thorn there."

"That was my tail!"

"Yes, I know what a tail is, Sunpelt, I have one." Lightningfur waved his tail in front of Sunpelt's face.

They continued to argue as the patrol headed out into the forest. Falconheart rolled her eyes at the two toms as they argued about tails, thorns, and biting. Snowflower let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter at their argument.

**YES!!! CHAPTER'S DONE!!! First reviewer, Sunpelt plushie. I really would aim for this one, Sunpelt's really cute and he's one of my favorite characters. :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! And I will be happy like :D**

**Don't review and I will be sad D:**

**Message especially for Sparkles24: If you review, I will advertise your awesome story ****Song of a Wing**** and I will tell people who read my story the awesomeness of your stories. (oops, already did) :D **


End file.
